Right Here Waiting
by Traci
Summary: Mac is sent overseas during wartime. Harm has a difficult time accepting it. (written around 1998 or 99)


Disclaimer: They belong to DB. Not making any money off them at all.

Category: M/H R

Rating: PG

Spoilers: Reference to Death Watch

Author's Note: This is dedicated to Liza, Michele (aka Trouble) and Harm as well as Bobby and Cat and everyone else who must be separated from loved ones right now. I took some creative liberties with the characters for the story so please don't throw things at me for it J .

Right Here Waiting

"Mac, you okay?" Harm asked as he poked his head in the door of her office.

"Yeah," she sniffled. 

He stepped in, shut the door, and closed the blinds then walked over to her. "No you're not. What is it?"

She looked up at him, her face tear-stained. "I may be leaving soon."

Harm smiled. "For a vacation?" He silently hoped so, but knew otherwise.

"I think you already know, don't you?"

He nodded and crouched beside her chair. "You looked upset when you left the Admiral's office. I kind of suspected." He took a deep breath. "Is it official now?"

Mac handed him the papers. "I'll be leaving tomorrow." She wiped away her tears. "I know what you're thinking. 'Suck it up, Marine.' I don't even know why I'm reacting like this. I want to go, it's just…"

Harm covered her hand with his own. "You will miss your wonderful, incredibly handsome partner." 

She looked in his eyes and wanted to laugh. Instead she wrapped her arms around his neck and held him. 

"Mac, I was only kidding."

"I **_will_** miss you."

He pulled back. "You'll be fine. This will all be over with before you know it and you'll be back here in time to bring me to my senses about my next girlfriend," he grinned.

She laughed. "I had nothing to do with Jordan leaving."

"Yeah, just like I had nothing to do with you leaving Dalton."

"Touché."

Harm stood up. "I know you have to pack and all, but can I steal you away for a few hours for dinner tonight?"

"You cooking?"

"My meatless meatloaf."

She crinkled her nose. "I think I'll pass then."

Covering his heart with his hand, he responded, "You wound me."

She smiled.

"No, really, I would like to take you out. That is if the Major thinks she can handle a real, gourmet meal."

"As long as it's not Harm's specialty," she joked.

"How is seven?"

"Sounds good, Sailor. You'd better not be one second late."

"I won't."

Mac sat at her desk and watched him leave. How long would it be before she would be able to see him leave her office again?

*****************************************

"6:59 and 29 seconds. Impressive, Commander," Mac observed as she opened her apartment door for him.

"Told you I wouldn't be late." He paused and took her in. "You look beautiful," he whispered hoarsely.

Straightening the mid-length, satin red dress, she blushed. "Thank you. Is it too dressy?"

He shook his head. "No, not at all."

For the first time since he had arrived, Mac got a good look at Harm. "You look very handsome yourself."

"No one will notice me as long as you're around." 

He extended an arm and she took it, locking the door behind her.

**********************

After a quiet dinner, Harm had suggested they take a walk. They slowly had made their way to the Reflecting pool and strolled in silence. Mac had continued to hold onto his arm. They stopped before the Lincoln Memorial. 

"How are you doing, Mac?"

She sighed and looked up at him, smiling. "Wonderful. Thank you."

He returned her smile. 

Her eyes wandered up the step to the statue of Lincoln. "Do you think he ever thought he would have to give his life for his beliefs?"

"I'm sure he knew it was a possibility."

"But if hadn't done his part people wouldn't be free today."

Harm turned her to face him. "They need your help, Mac."

"I know," she said with a thin smile. "I know how horrible it is over there. I know they need me. They need to be freed from the madness going on over there." She glanced towards the direction of Arlington Cemetery. Though not visible, she knew exactly where it was. "Over that bridge lie the thousands who fought for freedom; whether it be ours or others." Her chestnut eyes met Harm's. "I want to go, Harm. I **_need_** to go. Did I show you the email Liza sent?"

He nodded. "Sure sounds like they need your help."

She smiled. "How's Michele doing?"

Harm grinned. "Seems she's not listening to her doctors. Stubborn as usual." He paused. "Reminds me of someone else I know."

She laughed and tears came to her eyes. Her heart was aching. 

Sensing what she needed, Harm pulled her into a tight embrace. "I'll be here when you return."

"Things may be a lot different when I get back."

He pulled back and locked into her eyes. "Not everything. I **_will_** be here waiting for you. I will email you everyday and write actual letters from time to time." He cupped her cheek and wiped away her tears. "There's something I have to tell you that has gone unsaid for far too long."

Mac's eyes widened. Her heart raced. "Harm…"

"Shhh. I have to say this. No, I **_want_** to say this. Ever since the Admiral introduced us in the rose garden, not a day has gone by when I don't think of you. At first it did take me off guard – your resemblance to Dianne – but as I got to know you, I realized how special you are. That night on the docks in Norfolk? Yes, I was kissing Dianne goodbye. But I was also kissing you hello."

Mac's face was beaming.

"I know it hasn't always seemed like I care. I was trying to convince myself it was wrong. We work together, we are friends. Mac, Sarah, if you don't feel the same I will understand and things can stay the same as they are now. I just wanted to tell you…"

"Would you stop rambling and just kiss me, Flyboy!"

He happily followed the Major's orders. 

*******************

Mac and Harm had kept in close contact for the four months that she was in Albania. Harm had upheld his promise to email everyday. He had sent over some pictures of Harriet and Bud's newborn along with some pictures he had found of he and Mac together. He kept himself up-to-date through CNN and other official channels.

**********************

A gentle knock at the door awakened Harm from his dream. They were all he had to hold Mac in his arms, to feel her warm lips against his… There was another knock. Sighing, he climbed out of bed passing a brief glance to see it was 2 am. 

"Who is it?" he asked before reaching the door. 

"A surprise," was the reply.

He practically tore the lock off the door trying to get it opened. "Mac!" He took her in his arms and lifted her off the ground, closing the door behind him.

"Easy, Sailor, I like to breathe." Mac clung to him just as tightly, though.

Many moments later, Harm hesitantly let her go and looked at her. "You have no idea how much I've missed you."

Seductively she said, "Oh, I think I have some idea."

Without another word, their lips met. 

"I love you, Harm," Mac managed to say between kisses.

He smiled against her lips. "I never would've guessed."

She broke the kiss and smacked his arm. "Are you making a joke of this?" she smiled.

"Me? Never." He led her to the couch. "How are you? What are you doing here? Why didn't you tell me you were coming home?" He checked her out. "Is something wrong?"

"I'm fine. I'm here because I'm home. I didn't know I was coming home until I was walking out to the plane. And nothing is wrong." She stood up and walked over to the window. "Oh, Harm, it's so sad. There are children missing parents. Parents missing children. It was just…"

He wrapped his arms around her and she leaned back against him. "I know," he whispered. 

She turned in his arms. "I want to do something more to help."

"Mac, are you…?"

"I'm not going back. At least not now. But I want to do something here. There has to be some organization helping."

He placed a kiss on the top of her head. "I'm sure there is. And **_we_** will research that tomorrow. Tonight I just want to celebrate your return." He gently kissed her lips.

"Mmm… and what might you have in mind, Harm?"

He grinned. "Leftover Harm's meatless meatloaf?"

"Very funny."

He kissed her again. "I'm open to suggestions."

She took his hand and led her to his bed. Going to his closet, she took out one of his T-shirts, a pair of boxers, and went to change in the bathroom. Moments later, she re-emerged and climbed under the covers with him, snuggling in close. 

"I've missed you so much."

He held her close. "I love you too, Sarah."

"I know."

Within moments they fell into a deep, safe sleep in each other's arms. 

The End


End file.
